A Firey Passion
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Ryuichi Asami has spent time with many prostitutes, but he wants something more than the boring usual. While on a business trip to Hong Kong he meets twenty year old prostitute, Feilong Liu and instantly takes a liking to him, the boy's firey passion intriguing him. Series: Finder Series Type: Yaoi Shipping: Ryu/Fei Slight mention of Mikhail, NO AKIHITO. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1, The Meeting

***Ryuichi Asami***

**I sat in a large black leather chair, my business partner - Yanzhui Liu - sitting in the chair across from me. I grabbed my half smoked Dunhill, taking a small drag on it before stamping it out in the ashtray that sat a top the mahogany coffee table. **

**"Do you have any issue's with the proposed trading route?" He asked earning a small sigh from me. **

**"No, but we do need to decide what to do with the one who keeps intruding upon our business."**

**"You mean Mikhail Arbatov?" I nodded. **

**"Yes, he is becoming quite bothersome." Yanzhui sighed. **

**"Your right... But it's late we can talk over how to deal with Arbatov tommorow." Yan stood and I did as well, we then walked together from his office. **

**We were currently at Yan's so called "Prostitute House." The building contained 25 bedroom's where Yanzhui's clients could have their way with which ever prostitute they wanted. He had been running this place for five years, having opened it slightly after his father died. He currently had 32 male prostitutes working here between the age's of 18-27.**

**That was when I spotted two boys standing against the wall talking to each other. One had hair that went down to his waist and the other had shoulder length hair. Yan stopped in front of the boys and I stopped as well. **

**"What is it?" He asked. **

**"It's about Mr. Chang he..." The boy with the long hair covered the other boy's mouth. **

**"It's none of your business Jing!" He exclaimed angrily. Yanzhui sighed.**

**"Feilong, calm down." The boy Yan had called Feilong sighed and released Jing. **

**"Thank you, now why dont you tell Yanzhui-Sama what has been going on Fei?" He asked, earning a glare from the obviously younger man. **

**"I wont, I told you that I didnt intend to so there was really no reason for you to drag me down here Jing."**

**"Yes there was because..." Feilong cut him off. **

**"Again this is none of your god damn business!" He then stormed off leaving the three of us standing there in the hallway. **

**"Does whatever you are going to tell have to do with a customer hurting Fei or making him feel uncomfortable?" He asked and Jing sighed. **

**"I think it doest but Fei denies it... But you know how well I know Feilong! He is complicated and it's hard to read his emotions but I can tell it's been making him feel uncomfortable though he rejects it."**

**"Alright, we can talk about this after I see Asami off." Jing nodded. **

**"I understand Yanzhui-Sama."**

**My mind flashed back to that boy, that firey expression on his face, the way that he- unlike most prostitutes- refused to tell his master about something. That boy... Intrigued me. **

***Feilong Liu***

**I flopped onto the couch in the back room and burried my face into one of the pillow's. Now Jing was going to tell Yan about what had been happening with . Yan was going to pretend to comfort me so that he could screw me and then he was going to suspend 's membership and when he came back I would be hurt even worse than now. I heard the door open and I looked up as Jing walked in. **

**"You told him didnt you?" I asked and he shook his head. **

**"No, not yet." I blinked in surprise. **

**"Not yet?" I asked and he nodded. **

**"By the way the guy who was with Yanzhui-Sama -Asami-Sama- requested you." I gasped then narrowed my eyes.**

**"Doesnt matter, I am exhausted so im going home. On top of that I dont intend to go and amuse my brother's friend's. If Asachi or whatever the hell his name is wants amusement he should just get Yan to amuse him."**

**"His name is Asami."**

**"Yeah whatever!" The door opened again and Yan walked in. "Im not feeling well so im going home." I stated angrily.**

**"Feilong..." I cut Yan off. **

**"Amuse your own damn friends!" I stated as I shoved my phone into my pocket. **

**"Feilong, Asami says that he only wants you to amuse him."**

**"I dont care!"**

**"He is willing to pay ten times the usual for three hours with you." I blinked in surprise. **

**"Well I..." That was a lot more money than usual. I couldnt give in that easily. "No, all I want to do is go home!" The door opened for the third time and Asami stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with a dunhill held bewtween his pointer and middle fingers. **

**"Fine then how about twenty times the usual?" I gasped. That was... I didnt even know how much that was! I blushed slightly and looked down. **

**"Fine, I guess spending three hours with you couldnt hurt." I stated. It was true that it could be worse. Many of the men who came in were large and ugly and it annoyed me having to be in a bed with such people but this man was different. He was young and handsome. He looked like he was in his late twenty's. He had amber eyes and dark hair that was brushed back along with broad shoulders and angular cheek bones. **

**"Okay you can have him for three hours, if he isnt back out here at exactly one in the morning were going to have a problem Ryuichi." Asami smirked.**

**"Why because he is your baby brother?" Yan let out a small huff of frustration. **

**"Just go already." He stated. I discarded my phone back on the table beside the couch then walked over to Asami and the two of us walked from the room together. We headed to one of the empty rooms and when we entered the room Asami took off his jacket and the gun holster beneath. He loosened his tie then sat down on the bed and I sat down beside him, resting my hands in my lap. He glanced at me as he stamped out his cigarette in the ashtray that sat on the bedside table. **

**"You look uncomfortable." I gasped and a slight blush spread across my face. **

**"Well I... It's hard not to feel uncomfortable around strangers in this... profession."**

**"If you find it hard to feel comfortable with strangers then why are you in this profession anyway, Feilong?" He asked. **

**"I didnt choose this you know! I was forced into this by my brother, this was never what I wanted!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I got upset everytime I thought about such things. It was all Yan's fault. I didnt get to carry out any of my dreams because of Yan. Tears rolled down my cheeks and Asami leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine. I gasped and met his eyes. **

**"Then why dont you leave?" My eyes went wide. **

**"I-I've tried... But as you know my brother is the leader of the Baishe so I obviously didnt get very far. A-After I ran away Yan locked me up in the basement and punished me every night for two weeks and I would rather not go through that again." Asami pulled away slightly, his face hovering about an inch away from mine. He then leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, sliding his tongue into my mouth. He then pushed me back onto the bed, his lips never leaving mine. He was being a lot more gentle than most of my customers. After a minute he pulled away.**

**"You know Feilong, you intrigue me." I blinked in surprise and blushed as Asami undid the button and zipper of my pants. **

**"A-Asami." He slid my pants down and discarded them on the ground followed by my shirt and boxers. He kissed my neck and I quivered slightly beneath him. He then led kisses down to one of my nipples and twirled his tongue around it, my blushing intensifying. A moan escaped my lips and it seemed to encourage Asami. He pulled off his tie and discarded it with my clothing, undoing the top four buttons of his shirt. He gently kissed my forehead as he pushed a finger inside my already hurting, swollen entrance. I whimpered and he stopped, keeping his hand still so I could adjust. After a minute I gave a tiny nod and he gently began pumping his finger into me and once I began to pant and moan he added a second finger followed by a third about a minute later. It didnt take very long of him pumping his fingers into me for me to cum. He then undid his pants and pulled down his boxers then thrusted into me. I let out a small whimper at the intrusion and like before Asami stopped, going still so I could adjust. He leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips. After a minute of allowing me to adjust Asami began to thrust into me and moans began to escape my lips, increasing in volume with each thrust. This was the first time it had felt good while doing it. Was it because Asami was being so gentle... Or was it simply the feeling that I got from him that made it pleasuresome? That kindness, that compassion... **

**Asami continued to thrust into me until we both came and he pulled out of me, collapsing beside me. It took me a minute to regain my breath and once I had I looked over at Asami. **

**"What did you mean when you said that I intrigued you?" I asked. **

**"I meant what I said, you intrigued me. Your personality, your firey personality. Everything about you reminded me of a dragon, the words you spoke, the look in your eyes. It made me want you." I blinked in surprise as Asami pulled me close to him. I blushed slightly then burried my face into the crook of the older man's neck. I felt comfortable with him. We spent our next two hours talking and at 12:52 we both got dressed and I sighed as I watched Asami do up his jacket. I wanted to be able to spend more time with him. I grabbed a piece of paper then quickly wrote my cell phone number on it. I stood from the bed and walked over to Asami. He glanced at me and I met his eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away a few seconds later and I handed him my number. **

**"This is my cell number, you can call me anytime on monday and thursday and anytime after twelve on all the other days of the week." He nodded then handed me a card with his cell number and an emergency number on it. **

**"You can call my cell phone at anytime but only call the second number in case of emergencies alright?" I nodded. **

**"Okay." He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me once more before standing up straight. He tucked the piece of paper with my number on it into the pocket on the inside of his jacket and I slid his card into my pocket. He then opened the door and I walked out of the room, Asami following right behind me. We walked together to the backroom and I saw Yan standing infront of the door staring at my phone. My eyebrow twitched and I snatched my phone from my brother's hands. "Why the hell did you have my phone?" I asked angrily. **

**"Because I forgot mine." He stated and I let out a small huff of frustration. **

**"Whatever." I stated sliding my phone into my pocket with Asami's card. I then walked back over to Asami. Yan blinked in surprise. **

**"Wait a second... Fei did you actually take a liking to a client for once?" Yan asked with a smirk plastered across his face. **

**"None of your business." **

**"Have you had dinner yet Feilong?" Asami asked and I looked up at him, shaking my head. **

**"No, I dont usually eat dinner."**

**"Alright, well then let's go." I blinked in surprise.**

**"Go where?" I asked. **

**"For dinner." I contemplated refusing but then stopped and just nodded. I grabbed my backpack from the backroom and after giving Jing and Yan brief farewell's we headed out to dinner.**

* * *

**Okay guys, so here is another Ryuichi/Feilong Fanfic. I am obsessed with Ryuichi and Feilong they make such a cute couple and I have a million things that I intend to throw at them in all of the fanfictions in which I pair them. **

**If you like it let me know, the more reviews I get the more im gonna want to keep the series alive for you guys. **


	2. Chapter 2, The Threat

**Okay guys, chapter two of A Firey Passion. This is a rather sad angsty chapter and it contains rape. You have been warned. **

* * *

***Feilong Liu***

**The car came to a stop in front of my house and Asami's assistant, Kirishima, got out and held the door open for me. I looked at Asami and he met my eyes. He leaned forward and gently kissed me on the lips. After a minute he pulled away and I looked up at him.**

**"How long are you going to be in Hong Kong for?" I asked.**

**"Two more weeks. Yanzhui and I should be spending about another week at his office so I want you to leave your last hour of every night free for me. Alright?" I nodded. "Once that week is over I want you to come visit me over at my hotel every other night. But you have to act natural and make good excuses to Yan about why you are going out. Once that week is done I want you to come back to Japan with me." I gasped.**

**"You want me... to come to Japan with you?" I asked and he nodded.**

**"You dont have to stay with me if you dont want to, once we get to Japan you are free to do as you please but give me just these two weeks with you and I will free you from your brother's grasp." I nodded.**

**"Alright... But... Once we get to Japan I want to stay by your side. Is that alright?" I asked and Asami smirked.**

**"Yes, that's fine. You can move into my apartment with me but for now just focus on not getting caught by your brother, because he made it quite clear that my spending time with you was a one time deal and that it wasn't to happen again." I nodded again.**

**"Alright, I'll be careful." I stood and went to walk to the house but Asami pulled me back for another kiss and after a minute he released me.**

**"I'll see you tomorrow night, Feilong." Kirishima then closed the door and I waved as they drove away. I then headed up to the door and Yan opened the door for me. I walked into the house and my brother closed the door behind me as well. I then hung my jacket on the coat rack and discarded my shoes at the door.**

**"How was dinner?" Yan asked.**

**"Fine."**

**"What did you talk about?"**

**"Nothing much, Asami asked me what I wanted to do with my life and I told him about my dream of becoming a teacher and then we just got into a conversation about different universities."**

**"Really" I nodded.**

**"Yep, he told me a lot about some of the universities and colleges they have in Japan and I told him about the ones in China."**

**"Is that all you talked about?" I nodded again.**

**"Yeah, dinner was pretty quiet." I stated as I headed towards the hall. Yan then grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I gasped and tried to pull away from him. "B-Brother..."**

**"You said a while back that you wanted a week off, didnt you?" I blinked in surprise.**

**"Y-Yes, I did."**

**"Alright, you can have the upcoming week off." I gasped and my mind flashed back to Asami.**

**"W-Well is their anything special about this upcoming week?" I asked and Yan remained silent. "Because I would prefer to wait until something exciting is happening. I wanted that week off so I could go to Tokyo for an anime convention so I would like to wait until another anime convention or something important comes around so I dont waste my vacation sitting around the house doing nothing." I stated.**

**"Really, or is it simply that you and Asami want to spend more time together while he is still here in Hong Kong?" I gasped.**

**"T-That's not it at all Yan! Like I said, I simply dont want to waste my vacation sitting around doing nothing!" I exclaimed angrily and Yan narrowed his eyes at me. He let out a small huff of frustration then pulled me to his room. He closed the door behind us and threw me onto the bed, discarding his shirt as he walked over.**

**"I'll let you off free for lying to me if you amuse me all night Fei."**

**"But I wasnt lying brother!" I exclaimed as he held me down against the bed, quickly removing my shirt and discarding it. He grabbed his tie from the floor then tied my wrists to the headboard before ridding me of my pants and boxers. "Y-Yan s-stop!" He ignored me then shoved two fingers inside me, making pain shoot through me.**

**"Your entrance is quiet swollen Fei, this is going to be fun for me." I recoiled slightly at the tone of his voice. He was enjoying hurting me, like always. He didnt spend very long preparing me before he removed his fingers and shoved his cock inside me, tears rolling down my cheeks as pain shot through me and blood ran down my thighs.**

**"B-B-Brother it h-hurts." I whimpered but Yan ignored me and began to pound into me at a brutal pace as I sobbed and tried to push him away from me. "P-P-Please s-stop. It h-hurts!" I cried out but his brutal pace ceased and he continued his pace until he finally came into me and I continued to sob as he took me in all the different positions he could think of and by the time he was done my voice had gone hoarse from begging him to stop and I could cry no more. I felt cold and unloved. Yan then left me there tied to the bed naked, covered in my blood and his cum and I soon fell asleep.**

***The Next Morning***

**My eyes flickered open and I looked around. I was in my own room, tucked neatly into my bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the afternoon. I had to be at work in four hours. I pulled myself from the bed, holding onto the edge of the bed so tightly my knuckles went white, but the moment I tried to take one step away from the bed I collapsed. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I pulled myself back up onto the bed, this act alone exhausting me completely. Everything hurt. My back, my hips, my neck, my throat, my eyes, it all hurt. I curled up beneath my blankets and sobbed. How could he have done such a thing to me!? What had I done to deserve it!? Was it wrong for me to want something more in my life? Was it wrong for me to not want to be raped by my brother and sold into prostitution!? I continued to sob, this causing my eyes and throat to sting even more. I didnt even know how long I had laid there in that bed crying before I finally fell back to sleep.**

***Ryuichi Asami***

**I sat in the large black leather chair again looking at Yan. I had asked Jing when I had arrived if Feilong was here today and he had said that Fei didnt show up and that Yan had told him Feilong was going to be off from work for a little while. Naturally this made me wonder if Yan had found out about our little conversation and had hurt Feilong because of it.**

**We sat talking to each other about how to dispose of Mikhail Arbatov for a few hours and once we were done Yan invited me out for dinner, obviously wanting to keep appearances up. We went to his house and sat down for dinner at the table. But I couldnt help but want to find Feilong while we were here.**

**"I'll be right back." I stated as I stood.**

**"Washroom?" Yan asked and I nodded. I then walked from the kitchen and wandered a little bit, checking each room until I finally found Yan's bedroom. I then went down a little bit and found another bedroom. I opened the door and looked in. Sure enough, passed out in the bed was Feilong. I walked in and closed the door quietly behind me. I sat down beside the boy and pulled the blankets down a little bit. There was a bite mark on his neck and collar bone, he had bruises on both wrists and on his upper right arm and hips and I could see blood staining his thighs. His eyes then flickered open and he looked up at me.**

**"A-Asami?" He looked at me with such a sad, forsaken look on his face and I couldn't help wanting to comfort the boy so I leaned forward and gently rested my forehead against his.**

**"It's alright Feilong, I'm here." Tears rolled down his cheeks.**

**"Hurry and go before Yan finds out you were h-here. He-He'll hurt me a-again." I gently ran my fingers through the boys hair. He looked so afraid, so sad. I gently kissed him on the lips then stood and walked from the room, closing the door behind me. The moment I walked out I saw Yan waiting for me.**

**"I had a feeling you were going to look for Fei. Listen we already had this conversation. Feilong is mine, and if you try to take him away from me then I swear I will capture you and chain you to a wall so you can watch me torture and rape Feilong as punishment for him trying to run away from me." I glanced back at the door to his room. I knew Yan was serious. He would do such a thing, and he would enjoy it too.**

**"There's no need for that. I simply want you to leave him alone. He was hurting enough already last night when I took him and it took about ten minutes of preparing him for it to actually feel good to him, but I can tell by the marks on his body and the blood stains on his thighs that you didnt prepare him, and if you did it was minimal. You probably shoved your fingers in him for a minute or two then impaled him and just completely ignored his crying all night while you raped him, isnt that right?" Yan narrowed his eyes at me.**

**"That is none of your concern. Now I want you to leave, Ryuichi."**

**"Why, so you can force yourself on the poor, hurting, defenceless boy again?" I retorted and I met his glare with a glare of my own.**

**"This is none of your god damned business Asami so leave!"**

**"Make me." Yan reached into his jacket, obviously for his gun and I did as well and it was at that moment that Feilong's door opened and the twenty year old stumbled out.**

**"S-stop it." I stopped and brought my hand out from inside my jacket. "D-dont fight, I d-dont want one of you t-to get hurt." I saw tears roll down his cheeks and I could tell just how much it pained him to stand because he was quivering and I could see his knees shaking. Yan's arm went back down to his side and Feilong sighed. "T-Thank you b-brother." Feilong went to take a step forward but collapsed and I caught him, and held him up as he stood there, silently crying, his chest heaving from the effort it took to pull himself from bed and all the way out here.**

**"It's alright Feilong." I picked up the boy and carried him back into his room, tucking him into the bed before kissing his forehead and leaving the room again. "I'll be going now, but you better leave Feilong alone. Besides, only cowards rape those who are hurt and defenceless." I walked from the house and when I got outside I realized that it was raining. Kirishima ran over with an umbrella and held it over my head as I walked. My mind flashed back to the sad, pained look on Feilong's face and the way that after all Yan had done to him he still had the guts to leave that room and tell Yan off. It made me want him even more. But before I could have Fei, I would first need to pry him away from the grasp of his brother, and soon before Yan could inflict any irreversible damage upon the young dragon. It seemed that I would need to be leaving with Feilong back to Tokyo sooner than expected.**


End file.
